Let Me Heal Your Pain
by lovelyJu-chan
Summary: Jaden is pregnant but Chazz doesn't want anything to with it. Now Jaden is struggling trying to take care of himself and his growing baby by himself. But what happens when he meets Jesse, one of the most popular boys in school? "Let me heal your pain, let me love you."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this a new ff that I wrote and I hope you will enjoy it and review!**

**I don't own anything just the plot and that's it!**

A young boy stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. Tears failed form his eyes as he waited for the results. If the test came out positive he didn't know what he would do, there weren't really many choices. All he really could do was hope that the test came out negative. But what if it was positive? What would he do?

"This can't be happening. Chazz told me we didn't need a condom, but why is this happening to me? I'm a boy." The boy mind begun to drift back to that fateful night changed his life forever.

"_Jaden you know I love you right?" A boy asked the boy under him._

"_Y-yeah, I love you too Chazz." The boy responded with love held deep within his chocolate brown eyes._

_The Chazz lean down and hungrily kissed Jaden with all his might, with caused the little brunette to yelp in pain. But Chazz didn't care it made him wan him even more._

"_I'm going to put it in now." Chazz said breaking the kiss._

"_Wait!" _

"_What now slacker?"_

"_Don't we need a condom? It's much safer that way." Jaden explained to his lover._

"_What? We're both boys, we don't need protection. Besides you're not a girl so there's nothing to worry about." He said giving him a kiss on the noise._

"_Okay, please be gentle." _

"_Now where's the fun in that?" Chazz asked before slamming into the smaller boy, who gave out a cried in pain._

Soon enough the boy was pulled out of thoughts by the timer on sink. Jaden looked over at the pregnancy test. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He drop the test onto the ground and walk backwards into the bathroom wall slid down onto the floor. How was he going to tell Chazz that he was pregnant, with his child?

Surely he would expect him and his baby right? After all before they had sex he said that he love him, right? Chazz wouldn't leave Jaden because he loved him. Jaden was sure of it, their love would overcome this and they'll raise this child together and be a happy family. At least that what he thought.

**REVIEW AND EVERYONE IS OOC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comment, It made me really happy =3 ! Jesse gets introduce in this chapter!**

**I still don't own anything but the plot!**

Jaden pov

It's been two weeks since I found out that I was pregnant and my stomach haven't stated to show yet, but the morning sickness was really starting to get to me. I haven't told anyone about it because I'm afraid of what they would think or say. My dad is really fun of my sexuality, but mom might be happy to have a grandchild. And when Chazz and I could go out mom could babysit for us.

But how will I deal with school when the baby is born? I don't want be to a stay at home mom or dad? What would I be? I could be the mom since I'm carrying the baby, and plus I'm much more sensitive than Chazz could ever be. So maybe I should be the mom. I can cook and clean so that could come in hand, and Chazz can't do any of that.

All of these things running through my head haven't notice that Bell ringed until Alexis started talking to me.

"Hey Jaden, I'm talking to you!" She yelled waved her hand her face.

"Huh? Oh hey Alexis, when did you get here?"

"Jaden I have been standing her for the last four minutes! What's wrong with you? You have been out of it lately." She looked so worried. "Usually you're the first one out of the class room to meet Chazz."

"It's nothing, I-"

"What did Chazz do to you? Did he hurt you because if he did I'll-"

"Alexis! Chazz didn't do anything. But we did do something…" Maybe I should tell Alexis, she could help me with girl stuff. Not that want be one or anything.

"What do you mean by- Jaden you didn't!" When she started to yell be begun to look over at us. It was a bit embarrassing. "Jaden did you a least use protection?" She asked lowering her voice a bit.

"Well no, I mean I'm a boy…right? Can you just come over after school so we can talk?" I asked with a pleading look.

"Sure, I'll see you then."

I said good bye Alexis and went to look for Chazz in the quad. Today was going to tell Chazz about the baby.

We usually meet under the big tree in center of the quad. When I got there, there wasn't anyone their but a blue haired boy. Without even seeing his face it wasn't hard to tell who it was. He was one of Chazz many friends, I believe his name was Jesse. He had the most beautifully eyes I have ever seen, and he was look right me.

"Hey there, can I help you with anything?" H started to walk towards me.

"Um no not really, I'm just here to meet someone that's all." I said to him. I couldn't help find myself look in his eyes. There were so hypnotizing.

"Is there something on my face?"

"What? No! I was um…" I couldn't help but blush, I really didn't mean to stare like that. He stated to laugh?

"You're cute when you blush." I felt my skin turn even redder than be for.

"Hey Anderson your flirting with my boyfriend?" A pair of arms slipped around my waist pulling me closer to them.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Jaden Yuki?" He asked smiling.

"Yes and He's mine." Chazz responded pulling me closer.

"Um Chazz, you hurting me." I say trying to pull away, but he doesn't let go.

"Well I Should get going, see you around Jaden." Jesse says be for walking away. Once Jesse was out of sight Chazz let go of me but he didn't look happy.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked look up at him, but he only glared at me.

"Why the hell were you just standing there and letting him flirt with you?" He yelled.

"I didn't notice, we were just talking that's all."

"Yeah right, just stay away from him!" Why was he so mad? It wasn't like I like him or anything.

"Why do I have to stay from him? Why don't you stay away from Aster? He's always around like some kind of lap dog!" I hate when we fight but he can't tell me who can and can't be friends with!

"That because he's my best friend! God I swear you can be so stupid!" I don't want hear this anymore, I could feel the tears coming my face.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm so stupid! It's not my fault if I don't so one hanging all over my boyfriend!" I yelled at him before running home. Damn all of these female mood swings.

"Jaden come back! I'm sorry!"

Maybe I should tell him about the baby tomorrow when we're both calm, all this stress isn't good for the baby.

**Please comment and everyone is OOC.**


End file.
